Kya Mast Hai Life
Kya Mast Hai Life (क्या मस्त है लाइफ) is a 2009 –2010 Buena Vista International television series produced for Disney Channel India. It was released on April 27, 2009 after a special behind-the-scenes preview on April 25 and 26. The first season, which ended on November 5, 2009, focused on the lives of five teen friends: Ragini, Zeeshan ('Zee'), Zenia, Ritu, and Vir. The second season started on April 17, 2010 and ended on July 4, 2010. Production Antoine Villeneuve, senior vice-president and managing director, Walt Disney Television International India, says, "Teens today are wise and wired. Kya Mast Hai Life follows Disney Channel's philosophy of reflecting them, their families, their universe in an entertaining, safe and family inclusive environment." The channel has commissioned production house SOL to produce the show. Fazila Allana, managing director of SOL, said, "We are excited about producing our first fiction show with a leading teen and family television brand like Disney Channel. SOL is well known for its expertise in non-fiction programming and television events. We look forward to establishing similar success with Kya Mast Hai Life in the fiction genre." Plot Season 1 Ragini Juneja Rags is a teenager and the daughter of the Bollywood megastar "Sushmita Juneja". At her new college, Redfield Academy, she meets Zenia Khan, Zeeshan Khan aka Zee (Zenia's twin brother), Vir Mehra, and Ritu Shah aka BBB ("Bin Badal Barsat"): a gang of inseparable childhood friends. She doesn't want anyone to know that she is the daughter of a famous actress and wants to make friends on her own, not for who her parents are. She lies and says that her mom is a kindergarten teacher. Her friends eventually find out her secrets and, while initially angry, they eventually forgive her. Afterwards, the series is elongated, exaggerated and made more fun with many episodes involving the comical lives of the five friends. Redfield Academy is told to shut down because its manager said that he's going to give it some other person. Sadly, they would all have to move to a different college. This makes all of them sad. But the whole college joins together to stop it from shutting down by organizing a campaign. Ragini and Vir fall in love, and Zenia and Zee fall in love with Jango and Kimi respectively. Ritu finds love with a new kid at college, Aryan. At one of their concerts, Ragini reveals to the whole college that she is the daughter of the famous actress Sushmitha Juneja, which surprises everyone. Further campaigns and programs led to the happy reopening of the college. Songs: Koi hai koi true friend Ye to Jaan lo Are yaari hi hai asli dosti ab to maan lo Ji to ya Haro wo bas kehdo cooliooooo Kya Kya Kya Kya mast mast hai Kya mast hai life Kya mast hai life Kya Kya Kya Kya mast mast hai Kya mast hai life Dost hain ye Jaddu friendship ka Dosti tootegi never Ye khushi rahe forever Hai wo hi yar yaar on ka Season 2 The events of the second season take place during summer vacation. Zee works at a bookstore in which Mr. Mandal is temporarily in charge. Ritu is shown to be in Ahmadabad. Zee and Zeenia's mother is introduced. The season starts off with Zee discovering a magic potion which makes the last thoughts of the characters come true. Later, when Ritu returns, Rags, Zee, Zenia, and Vir have a wonderful adventure with the magic potion. When they visit Ragini in Thailand the magic potion turns out to be a ghost who wants to take revenge on the gang because of a mistake Zee made. Zee eventually defeats him, and they celebrate Ragini's birthday happily. They all breathe a sigh of relief thinking that the magic potion which had caused them so much trouble was gone, but it is actually back in Zee's bag. The series ends with a triumphant episode and it says that the five will be best friends forever. Cast Seasons 1 and 2 * Nazneen Ghaani as Ragini "Rags" Juneja * Sana Sheikh as Ritu "Ritz" Shah * Shaheer Sheikh as Vir Mehra * Shweta Tripathi as Zenia Khan * Ashish Juneja as Zeeshan "Zee" Khan * Manini Mishra as Sushmita Juneja * Vishakha Dugarh as Kimmy Titli * Anamika Bhalla as Dia Titli * Reena Agarwaal as Tia Titli * Sumana Das as Ria Titli * Romi Gupta as Lia Titli * Sonali Mahimtura Sachdev as Ms. Sandra D'Souza * Bhuvanesh Shetty as Mr. Priyanshu Mandal * Manmauji as Ramu Kaka Season 1 only * Prabal Panjabi as Jango * Rajesh Jais as Mr. Babyshwar * Rohit Purohit as Aryan * Iqbal Khan as Disco, the canteen manger * Devansh Doshi as Paresh Bhai * Hiten Tejwani as Mr. Singhania * Mihir Mishra as Mr. Mehra Season 2 only * Delnaaz Paul as Mrs. Zarina Khan * Alankar Kapoor as Buzz Sharma * Vishal Malhotra as Maya Mantar Songs Seasons 1 and 2 zindagi ko dast hai.. Awards and titles Indian Telly Awards 2009 *'Best Kids' Show: Kya Mast Hai Life' Merchandise DVDs Kya Mast Hai Life: The Best of Season 1 was released in April 2010. It consists of 15 handpicked episodes from season 1, a special blooper reel, and free posters. Books KMHL fanzines were released in April 2010. There are three fanzines that include interviews with the main cast. Ratings (TRPs) Kya Mast Hai Life Season 2 received poor ratings. But even if the show's second season received poor ratings, shows like Ishaan and Best of Luck Nikki couldn't reach the overwhelming ratings of Kya Mast Hai Life. The first season's response was excellent. This was due to the actors' performance and the show's stories. Due to their popularity, the Disney India offered them many advertisements and soon the show became an award-winning.The show's rating is of about 10.5. It is the highest rated show on Disney India till date. External links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6jaOV893wU Kya Mast Hai Life title track/song video] * [http://www.disney.in/DisneyChannel/supersites/kmhl/ Official Disney Channel: Kya Mast Hai Life website] * [http://www.quizmoz.com/quizzes/TV-Channels-and-Show-Quizzes/n/Nazneen-Kya-Mast-Hai-Life-Quiz.asp Kya Mast Hai Life quiz] * http://tedhimedikmhl.grouply.com/ Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:Indian shows